bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Sage Solos
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51217 |no = 1646 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 154 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 64, 69, 74, 79, 84, 89, 94, 99, 105, 112, 120, 128 |normal_distribute = 17, 13, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 104, 109, 115, 122, 129 |bb_distribute = 12, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120, 124, 128, 133 |sbb_distribute = 11, 8, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 125, 129, 133, 138, 143 |ubb_distribute = 10, 8, 6, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The great sage Bran was greatly affected by Solos's death. Feeling responsible for all the events that had unfolded surrounding his pupils, Bran eventually lost touch with reality and began shunning others. Had Solos survived his battle against the corpse, he would have served as a mediator between master and pupil, helping Bran's fame to spread across the land. Solos would have then carried on teaching Bran's philosophies, helping to create a better educated populace in each region of Grand Gaia. |summon = Do you wish to learn my master's teachings as well? He is often misunderstood, but he is quite the wise man, I assure you. |fusion = Thank you for your support. I want to spread my master's teachings all over the land to make a better world for all of us. |evolution = I seek to pass on my master's teachings to others, and for them to pass them on as well. That is my only goal. |hp_base = 6334 |atk_base = 2436 |def_base = 2614 |rec_base = 2368 |hp_lord = 8236 |atk_lord = 3055 |def_lord = 3253 |rec_lord = 2956 |hp_anima = 9353 |rec_anima = 2658 |atk_breaker = 3353 |def_breaker = 2955 |def_guardian = 3551 |rec_guardian = 2807 |def_oracle = 3104 |rec_oracle = 3403 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Divine Wisdom's Glory |lsdescription = 60% boost to Def, max HP, reduces BB gauge required for BB, considerably boosts BC efficacy & reduces Spark damage |lsnote = 20% reduction, 50% efficacy & 25% Spark reduction |bb = Quart Ardilim |bbdescription = 18 combo Light attack on all foes, hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns, slightly reduces damage from Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder types for 1 turn & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |bbnote = 50% efficacy & 10% elemental reduction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 390 |sbb = Weishiet Luxus |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, hugely boosts Def for 3 turns, hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, slightly reduces damage from Light, Dark types for 1 turn & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |sbbnote = 170% Def, 70% Atk to Def, fills 4-7 BC & 10% elemental reduction |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Mitra's Sacred Judgement |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts Def for 5 turns, enormously boosts Def relative to Atk for 5 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 5 turns & enormously reduces damage from all element types for 2 turns |ubbnote = 350% Def, 250% Atk to Def, fills 50 BC & 100% elemental reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1600 |es = Light in the Darkness |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Def, Rec when BB gauge is over 50% & damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge |esnote = 50% boost & fills 3-4 BC |evofrom = 51216 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 15 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises max HP and Def boost from 30% to 50% |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = Boosts Def, Rec when BB gauge is above 50% |omniskill1_3_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = Ailments Resistance |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Allows BB/SBB's 50% damage reductions to last for 2 turns |omniskill4_2_sp = 25 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds slight 1 turn damage reduction from Light, Dark types effect to BB |omniskill4_2_note = 10% reduction |omniskill4_3_sp = 25 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds slight 1 turn damage reduction from Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder types effect to SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 10% reduction |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds enormous BB gauge boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = Fills 8 BC |omniskill4_5_sp = 30 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds Spark damage reduction for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 25% reduction |notes = |addcat = Bran's Pupils |addcatname = Solos2 }}